dawnoftomorrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Asia-Pacific Coalition
The Asia-Pacific Coalition (APC) is a union in Asia and the Pacific which formed following the ratification of the Treaty of Taipei in 2061. The Asia-Pacific is bordered by the Commonwealth of European States to the northwest, the American Union to the east across the Pacific Ocean, the United African Initiative to the southwest across the Indian Ocean, and the Democratic League of Central States to the west. The APC is the most populous state in the world with a population well surpassing 5 billion and has an area of approximately 28,276,750 km2 (10,917,714 sq mi). The Coalition is organized as a unitary presidential republic, divided into various regions who elect Governors and Governor-Generals to administer them and represent them in the State Assembly. The President of the Asia-Pacific Coalition is elected through popular vote to five-year terms, the current President being Acting President Sentaro Gushiken who, as Vice President, assumed the role following the October 2075 Attack which claimed the life of former President Shun Zhao, and is head of the Executive Council. History N/A Politics N/A Executive Council: *Chairman of Defense (NPC) *Chairman of Infrastructure (Someone7777) *Chairman of Commerce & Development (Sporegod1) *Chairman of Finance (NPC) *Chairman of Foreign Affairs (NPC) *Chairman of the Interior (NPC) *Chairman of Justice (NPC) *Chairman of the Environment (NPC) *Chairman of Culture (Djzman) *Chairman of Health & Human Services (NPC) Territory N/A Administrative Divisions (Warning: This section is out of date.) The Asia-Pacific is divided into seven major regions, each in turn consisting of dozens of smaller sectors. The major regions include: *(Orange) Southern Region (Australia-New Zealand) (Manomed) *(Green) Pacific Region (Melanesia-Micronesia-Polynesia-Indonesia) (Krazypopcorn506) *(Blue) Southeast Region (Southeast Asia) (Texar) *(Red) Central Region (China) (Someone7777) *(Pink) Eastern Region (Northern China-Japan-Taiwan-Phillippines-Siberia) (Meel) *(Purple) Western Region (Southern Asia) (Djzman) *(Yellow) Northern Region (Mongolia-Siberia) (Sporegod01) The major divisions of the Asia-Pacific are subject to the number of players participating within the Coalition, currently seven, and to the will of the President of the Coalition and as such may likely face changes in the future including the transfer of territory between regions and the dissolution or formation of regions. Changes were last made on May 4, 2015 with the addition of new member Krazypopcorn506 and the gaining of Siberian lands. Disputed Territories N/A Foreign Affairs The Asia-Pacific Coalition has diplomatic relations three of the four other unions in the world, the sole exception being the American Union, and continues to maintain active ties with various peoples. The Coalition is an active member of the World Conference, among other international organizations. The Chairman of Foreign Affairs for the Asia-Pacific, the equivilant to both Minister of Foreign Affairs in cabinets of other nations and to Chairman of the Foreign Affairs Committee in legislatures of other nations, is currently (?) and is responsible, along with the President, for the foreign affairs of the Coalition, though the Chairman of Commerce and Development is also in charge of encouraging trade ties between the Coalition and other states. American Union Despite decades of close ties between major Asia-Pacific states and American states, the American Union and Asia-Pacific Coalition have in recent months abandoned their former close economic and political ties as the Asia-Pacific withdraws support for the American regime following the events of the Bermuda War. With America and the APC as the only two states in the Pacific Ocean, with the APC to the west and AU to the east, their proximity has typically ensured continued interaction between both states, though it today poses a significant source of tension. Officially, the Asia-Pacific Coalition has withdrawn economic assets in the American Union and refocused economic policy back towards the rest of the Afroeurasian landmass. A moratorium on trade in the Atlantic continues as a result of the Bermuda War and businesses from the Asia-Pacific have already made significant moves to shift their operations and assets away from the unstable and troubled American continent and Atlantic Ocean. These developments come in spit of until recently continued investment by Asia-Pacific business in the development of American markets and the Chinese-built Nicaraguan Canal which had played a major role in trade between the Pacific and Atlantic. In 2075 following the early crisis of the Bermuda War, Asia-Pacific President Zhao officially requested that Coalition forces be allowed to be stationed at the economically crucial Nicaraguan Canal for fear of attack in the region, however American President Stark officially declined this request. Following the American Union's breaking of the Ottawa Agreement on the demilitarization of the Atlantic and their invasion of the Commonwealth of European States, a state with which the Coalition has begun to rebuild relations with the Sydney Agreement following a break down of diplomatic ties during the early crisis of the Bermuda War, the Asia-Pacific has forsaken its initial neutrality during the conflict and officially withdrawn all diplomatic relations with America. Then-President Shun Jin Zhao was enroute to an emergency meeting of the World Conference in the city of Astana, Democratic League of Central States, to officially move for the suspension of the American Union from the World Conference and to assemble a coalition around the WC to formulate new plans for dealing with American crimes when he was killed during the October 2075 Attack. United African Initiative With continued economic and political support from the Asia-Pacific in the further development of the region, relations between the United African Initiative and Asia-Pacific Coalition have traditionally been quite close, though stagnating somewhat in recent years. The Asia-Pacific officially considers Africa to be of great economic, political, and defensive interest and has at times described the relation between the Coalition, Initiative, and the Democratic League of Central States as the "Sister States". Commonwealth of European States While traditionally the Commonwealth of European States and Asia-Pacific have been on favorable terms, recently diplomatic relations between the two states all but broke down following the early events in what would eventually become the 2075 Bermuda War in which European missiles were fired off the coast of Bermuda at the populated American island of Puerto Rico in the Caribbean. The Coalition went on to terminate existing trade agreements with the Commonwealth and actively discouraged private businesses from continuing operation within Europe, effectively ceasing virtually all trade between the two regions and sending the European economy into a panic, and a bill to officially embargo the Coalition saw great initial momentum in the State Assembly before eventually stalling. However, recently relations have begun to be rebuilt, with the outbreak of the 2075 Russian Revolution to the north of the Asia-Pacific the two states have begun to cooperate significantly on quelling unrest in the region and neutralizing terrorist organizations, with the Coalition also officially working to liberate long marginalized native populations with the blessing of the European States, and the two formally restored their dedication to strong relations with the signing of the Sydney Agreement. Democratic League of Central States The Democratic League of Central States and the Asia-Pacific Coalition have a long and rich history of close economic, political, and defensive ties and both have continued to remain on favorable terms. Asia-Pacific businesses continue to invest in the development of Central markets and most recently in early 2075 the Chairman of Commerce and Development officially visited the Democratic League's capital of Alexandria to promote greater trade between the two states. The Coalition has at times described the relation between it and the Central States and United African Initiative as the "Sister States". Military N/A Economy N/A Agriculture N/A Infrastructure N/A Demographics N/A Category:DoTP Category:Dawn of Tomorrow Project Category:Union Category:Asia Category:APC Category:Asia-Pacific Coalition Category:DoTP 2.0